fenrirroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Adelaide Iliopoulos
"Stop, you can't do that! That's gonna make an even worse reaction, blockhead!" A cute little chemist that came with Dante. Appearance Adelaide has naturally white hair that hangs straight, cut into a nice shoulder length bob. Her skin is light and she has clear blue eyes. Usually with a small smile, she rarely ties back her hair - if she does, it means she's working hard. Commonly wears a little black dress and a white lab coat with black heels that bring up her height to about 5'9. Personality Think of someone who's never been outside. Now imagine them suddenly being taken outside by a hot guy. That's basically how Adelaide is adapting. She's cheerful and curious, almost like a kitten. Eager to learn, she takes an interest in many things. Some stuff she's knowledgeable about from movies and books, but there's still a lot for her to experience. She's glad she's got Dante along for the ride to help her. Backstory Adelaide was basically a test tube baby that grew with 22 other people. One of the younger ones, she was more of a chemist. She didn't know if it was a genuine interest or genetically implanted, but she was great with chemicals and substances. She worked with the other people in a facility, the rooms adjacent to the large lab and never setting foot outside, never knowing anyone else but the people in the room and those scientists and bosses above them. They worked in slight trepidation of being scolded or hurt if they didn't; at first it seemed silly, but after one lesson that happened to a particularly lazy worker, it was a real concern. While Adelaide never lost her head nor sanity, the others slowly did. Maybe it was due to her young age, or the way she was genetically disposed, but she kept her perky demeanor and she continued working through the death around her. Of course, she was still human and extremely shaken up when she was almost killed by one of her friends, an attempted murder that ended in him "hanging himself, but I think he did it wrong." By the time she was 22, Adelaide was the only one left in the lab. She worked quietly, lonely almost, the lab cleaned of the bodies and blood as if no one else was ever there. When she wasn't working, she was quite the movie buff, enjoying the older and newer movies. It was a reprieve from her loneliness and how hard she had to work. One particular day, she was told to work on a certain chemical and not to mess it up. It was one of those high risk ones and highly necessary chemicals that her boss wanted to use for warfare. Unfortunately on the same day, Dante Iliopoulos was on a sneaking mission to get that chemical and destroy it. Not only did she destroy the chemical for him, but he took her away from the facility, staying with her and helping her as she got accustomed to the life outside of the labs. Freedom, something she liked quite a bit. Relationships Dante Iliopoulous Boyfriend. She likes him. yay. Voix Chanceux Other lady so she likes her too!! Bryant Montgomery Cool metal dude Antoine Pierce Funny korean man. she likes when he says babo. Trivia * Her preferred weapon is a chain or rope * Calls Applebee's "Apples and Bees" * Theme song is La La La... by Snail house